


A new arrival

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [27]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: When Jenson decides to retire from the Saint Marie police force Toto needs to find a replacement Officer. However this transfer will alter Charles relationship with Pierre.





	A new arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Written in response to the news we are losing Dwayne in the new series of Death In Paradise. I've decided to replace Jenson with Charles to reflect this news.

Charles looks out of the plane window as the jet slowly begins to move off down the runway. In his hands he is clutching a letter from his Godfather, Commissioner Wolff of the Saint Marie police force.

The letter had arrived only two weeks ago and the contents of said letter had him boarding a plane to Guadalupe a week later. The letter had contained some life changing news.

Charles worked as an Officer for the London Met in the same department as Detective Inspector Raikkonen. He had gotten on well with the Finn, especially after Kimi had told him he used to work for his Godfather. Kimi had numerous funny stories about Toto and he was great fun to hang around with.

After meeting, Charles had found himself invited over for dinner some evenings with his boyfriend Pierre. The Raikkonen's were nice and Kimi gave him invaluable advice on his own career. Charles guesses this was why he had received the letter from Toto. Kimi must have recommended him to be transferred to Saint Marie.

Unfolding the letter he read over the words again.

_Charles._

_I am writing to you because we have a position open for an Officer here on Saint Marie. Jenson has chosen to retire and we need a new Officer to fill his rank ASAP. It has come to my attention that you are an exceptional Officer in your field and I would personally like to offer you a transfer to my division here at Honore Police Station._

_Regards._   
_Commissioner Wolff._

Charles had been stunned to receive the letter and the first person he had told had been Pierre. The Frenchman had been his partner for over a year now and the two of them shared everything.

However, when Charles had shown Pierre, his reaction had been anything but positive. Pierre was still in university, with the long term goal of having a placement at the Red Bull Racing team as a mechanic. He was almost done with his studies and his dream job was just within his reach. He couldn’t just abandon his studies to follow Charles to Saint Marie.

It had caused an argument and for an instant Charles had almost decided not to accept Toto’s offer. He couldn’t expect Pierre to just leave with him and he himself couldn’t stand the thought of leaving him behind. In the end though Pierre had convinced him to go. This would be an amazing opportunity for Charles and something he couldn’t pass up. Pierre had finally convinced him by telling him they’d skype and message every day, and that Pierre would fly over whenever he could.

Leaving Pierre had been the most heartbreaking thing he had ever done and he had almost decided to miss his flight, but Pierre knew his boyfriend and had pushed him to the departure gates whether he liked it or not.

So that was how Charles found himself on a flight bound for Saint Marie. He really hoped he didn’t live to regret the decision.

* * *

Upon arrival, the first thing that Charles noted was the heat. It was unbearably hot and he cursed himself as he got off of the plane for wearing a warm hoodie.

As he walked to the arrivals lounge he noticed Toto standing with his wife Susie ready to meet him. He pulled his suitcase behind him and ran towards them, throwing Toto into a hug when he got close enough. “It’s good to see you!”

Toto awkwardly hugs him back and pats his back. “Welcome to Paradise.” He says with a warm smile. “Are you excited to start?”

Charles nods and smiles, turning to Susie. “How are you, Susie? Where’s Jack and Catherine?”

“Jack is at playgroup and Catherine is with Emilia for the day.” Susie smiles warmly, moving to hug Charles. “Welcome to Saint Marie!”

Charles hugs her back and then looks at Toto, who is frowning.

“I thought you were bringing your other half? Where is he?” Toto asks. 

At this, Charles’ smile fades. “He decided to stay in England. He has some studying to do.”

Toto nods and looks sympathetic. “I’m sorry to hear that, are you okay?”

“I will be.” He gives Toto a weak smile. “Have you arranged accomodation for me?”

“Yes, you will be staying with DI Bottas and his wife. They have a spare room.” Toto replies, taking the handle of Charles suitcase to pull it along.

“Kimi told me about him. He was friends with him back in London.” Charles says as he follows the Wolffs through the small airport.

“He was and now he’s settled in well here, he’s one of the best DI’s we’ve ever had.” Toto replies.

“Surely not better then Kimi.” Charles says with a gasp, looking at Toto.

“Kimi was exceptional, but Valtteri has his own talents. He works well with the team. Don’t worry you’ll fit in fine.” Toto says with a smile, fondly ruffling Charles hair, who yelps.

“I’m not a kid anymore.” Charles pouts at him, folding his arms and following them out to the car.

“Don’t worry, he’s like this to the kids.” Susie snorts softly as she gets into the passenger seat and Charles into the back.

“Kimi told me he could be strict with the team?” Charles asks as he clips on his seatbelt.

“He’s different when he’s working.” Susie nods as Toto gets into the car.

“You don’t tell the team I’m soft. That is my only rule.” Toto warns as he starts the car.

“Cross my heart.” Charles replies with a smile, knowing the stories Kimi had told him.

Toto gives him a nod, seemingly satisfied.

* * *

Charles first few weeks in Saint Marie fly by. He finds the team to be friendly and Valtteri and Emilia to be amazing hosts, with Valtteri regularly joining him on the porch for a drink.

He also really doesn’t mind Felipe, even though the lizard did scare the shit out of him one morning by sleeping on his face. His screams had meant Valtteri had come into his room with a frying pan.

All in all Saint Marie is the paradise Kimi said it would be. But it’s still missing something.

He skypes Pierre almost every day. Tells him everything that happens. Tells him about the cases, the team, shows him endless photos of how beautiful his new Island home is. But it isn’t the same as having him by his side. He’d give anything for just one chance to sit on the sand with him and watch the sun go down beneath the water.

* * *

 

Charles sits on the sand one evening, watching the waves as Felipe scutters around the sand, pausing every so often to look at Charles with a curious head tilt.

Charles smiles softly at the little lizard, having become good friends with the creature. “Wanna watch the sunset with me?”

Felipe seems to consider his words for an instant before he moves over, scrambling to sit up on his shoulder.

Charles grins at him and gently runs a finger over his head, turning to look back as the sun dips below the water.

“Replaced by a lizard. How does that even happen?” A voice asks in amusement behind him.

Charles whirls round so fast poor Felipe flies off of his shoulder and onto the sand. “PIERRE?!”

Pierre grins and holds his arms out for a hug, letting out a small “oof” when Charles practically flies into his arms. “Hey, I missed you too!” He hugs the young man tightly.

“You didn’t tell me you were coming! Why didn’t you? How long are you staying here? Where are you staying?” Charles babbles out in a stream of words, making Pierre laugh softly.

“Calm down, Mon amour. I will answer your questions, but I am tired so can we go inside?” Pierre asks softly.

Charles nods eagerly, taking his hand and leading him back inside the shack.

* * *

“Your friend Kimi came to my apartment two days ago, telling me he’d just got off the phone with Toto. Apparently you were doing well but you were sad.” Pierre begins softly once he’s sat at the kitchen table with Charles. Valtteri and Emilia had gone out to Nico’s bar to give them privacy.

Charles nods, knowing that sometimes he’d go quiet around the team or miss Pierre. “I was missing you.” He admits softly, placing his hand on his. “I wanted you here with me.”

“That’s what Kimi told me.” Pierre smiles. “He came to my house that night and told me the story of how he and Sebastian came back to London. How he gave up his life on the Island to be with the one he loved.”

“He decided not to stop Sebastian from pursuing what he wanted and went with him. Seb was more important to him then his life here.” Charles nods, remembering the story.

“Well it made me think.” Pierre says softly, moving to take his hand. “It made me think about us. I’ve been missing you terribly.”

Charles looks at him and shakes his head. “If you’re going to ask me to come back to London with you, I can’t. The team needs me here.”

But Pierre is shaking his head. “No. Listen to me. Kimi and Toto spoke with my professors. They’ve decided to let me take a gap year, take up some work experience on Saint Marie for a bit. A garage just around the corner of the police station agreed.” Pierre grins at him. “I’m here with you on the Island for a year.”

Charles eyes widen and he moves over, pulling the Frenchman into a tight hug. “You’re staying with me?” He asks softly, his voice shaking.

“I am.” Pierre says softly, smiling and hugging him back tightly. “You’ll have me for a year and then I really must finish off my uni.”

“I wouldn’t mind just having you for a week. I’ve missed you so much!” Charles replies, letting out a soft sob as he looks up at Pierre.

Pierre makes a soothing sound and gently wipes his tears away. “You have me. Okay? Don’t cry. You have me.”

Charles smiles softly at him and moves forward, pulling him into a deep loving kiss. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Pierre says with a beaming smile, pulling him back into a long drawn out kiss.

* * *

_**London** _

The postman's knock on the door wakes Kimi up from the rather nice dreams he was having, making him groan as the soft sound of a child crying reaches his ears.

He sits up slowly, gently dislodging the sleeping Sebastian from his side, making him grumble in his sleep.

Kimi rolls his eyes and kisses Sebastian’s forehead gently before moving the blankets back over him securely. He gets up with a yawn, taking a long stretch before he moves sluggishly into the nursery where the crying child was busy testing her lungs.

“Okay, okay. I’m coming Gracie, did the horrible postman wake you up?” He murmurs to her as he takes the small baby out of her crib. The child immediately seems to quieten down in his arms as he rocks her gently.

“Let's go see what he wants huh?” Kimi asks gently, kissing her forehead and carrying her downstairs.

Kimi and Sebastian had adopted Grace a few months ago, having decided they were ready to start the next chapter in their lives. She was one of the best things that had ever happened to them and with the Wolff’s help the adoption process had been smooth and quick. She was perfect and they loved her dearly.

Kimi opens the door and the postman hands him a small box with a smile. Kimi shuts the door and frowns in confusion at the box, wondering what it could be.

Upon opening the box he discovers a bottle of Saint Marie’s finest rum and a few island mementos with a note attached from Charles that just said, _Thank you_.

Kimi smiles softly to himself and shows Grace some of the little mobiles in the box. “Charles is a good kid isn’t he? Huh?”

Grace seems more interested in grabbing one of the mobiles and the Finn chuckles and softly kisses her head. “That’s my girl.”

* * *

Meanwhile back on Saint Marie, Toto is in the station talking to the team when he is given a similar bottle of rum by a beaming Charles and a hug, shocking the rest of the team when he returns said hug. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
